User talk:FrogKing2010
Very sorry! I'm very sorry everyone, but I don't like getting bocked! Some people on Deviantart.com blocked me and didn't unblocked me, but tomarrow I'm deactivating my account for a week tomarrow if I'm not unblocked today because of how sad I am now, and got rid of everything else on my talk, since I'd now forgot about them, except for this! You'd made me both sad and irritated at the same time! By FrogKing2010 You brought the hate and the block upon yourself. Change your OC's and you might get less hate. Sorry, but I will just quit being on the wiki forever if that happens, but Oreon's not overpowered! By FrogKing2010 Look, invincibility and acting normal does not equal more hate, it rather leads to more like. Elemental can act normal, but make him mad, he acts different while angry, but I'm trying to make everyone on the wiki feels guilty for blocking me. Are you serious? That's blackmailin!!Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 23:23, April 10, 2013 (UTC)STOP (Facepalm) If you're trying to make us feel guilty, it's not working. Well, you're making me mad now! Keep crying. Your tears are delicious. Well, now I'm mad instead of sad! I'm always very impatient! I'd thought I was no longer blocked today, but I'm now going to change both Timmy Drensquirrel and Elemental, but I will no longer be on this wiki unless I'm unblocked! I will unblock you...on one condition. What type of condition? Once you agree to this condition, you'll be unblocked. Okay, I agree about the condition! You haven't heard it yet. Wait for Bella to tell it to you. I can't wait anymore! ID BE ABLE TO TELL YOU IF YOU BOTH SHUT UP FOR 5 SECONDS! Change your OC's, stop derailing topics and stop abusing users. Failure to comply with these rules and I will personally reinstate the block myself. Okay fine, but after I do that, I'm quitting the wiki, but I'll undo the changes if I return to the wiki! Dude, quitting because you changed is a big facepalm. My OCs can not listen to everyone else's characters for a week because of what happened at 4/10/2013. Changing Timmy Drensquirrel and Elemental would kill me! Dude, I'm sure that changing fictional characters won't kill you in real life. You're going to make me quit the Wiki if you don't unblock me now! Change or hate; which would you rather have? Here's a new choice: Neather, which I'm choosing that one instead of the other two! Now stop irritating me more then I'd irritated all of you! We're not trying to irritate you, we're trying to help you. Your resistance irritates us. Even you're helping me, your help is making me mad! Well, if you don't want change nor hate, then get off the internet and REEVALUATE YOUR FUCKING LIFE!!! I'm afraid that will never happen, but you'd now lost! I'm never changing any one of my characters, since I'm blocked I can't change them! You keep saying you'll never change if you're unblocked, nut now your saying you can't change unless you're unblocked. Make up your fucking mind!